Kiss me slowly
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Captain James and Private Dawes are back from their tour and planning ahead for their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

They had been living together for a week now, and he couldn't be happier. After an eventful tour for them both, his rehab and then Molly training medics, it was nice to have time for themselves and the world was their oyster.

Charles watched her sleep next to him, he couldn't help it. The faint sunlight through the curtains shone down on her dark hair and face bringing out the deep green of her eyes.

He placed a hand on her cheek and watched as her eyes slowly blinked open. She looked at him strangely with a smirk playing on her lips "Have you been watching me the whole night you freak?"

He grinned at her pulling her close. "Not the whole night"

"You're a numpty" She says grinning into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her tighter and whispers in to her hair "I do love you Molly"

"I love you…Charles"

Charles pulls away from her and holds her at arm's length eyeing her "Are you still finding my name amusing Molly?"

"No! You just don't suit being a Charles" She replies smiling at him.

"And what name do I suit?"

Molly pretends to think about it before grinning "Twat"

James chuckles before moving on top of her and pinning her to the bed "Twat huh? You think I suit Twat?"

She grins looking up at him, their faces inches apart. "That or Wanker"

He shakes his head at her smirking. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I don't think it, I know"

"Oh yeah?" Charles ask with a grin before attacking Molly's sides with his hands. He laughs as she squeals and tries to push him off.

"Charles! Get off me!"

"You don't think my names funny now do you" He replies grinning as he continues to tickle her.

"No! Now get off me!" Molly shouts managing to push him off her so she was on top of him.

"You're such a tease Mol" Charles says grinning whilst looking up at her.

"And you're such a tosser"

"What was that?" He asks sticking his fingers in to her sides. She grins and pushes him off.

"Nothing"

"Yeah that's what I thought"

Molly smiles at him. "I love you too Charles"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback. I'm thinking about just doing several chapters on different one-shots. If anyone would like to see any in particular let me know. **

Molly linked her arm through Charles' as they walked through the busy city. Every month they would take a trip down to London to see Molly's family.

She kept having to silence her phone that was vibrating every minute. Charles eyed her as they sat down on the edge of a water fountain for a break.

"Who do you keep getting texts off?"

She shoves her phone back in her pocket then looks at him innocently. "Nobody"

He raises his eyebrows at her. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

She smirks at him. "It aint anyfing to do with you anyway"

He narrows his eyes at her. "Molly just let me see"

She looked away with a smirk playing on her lips. "Was that an order sir?"

Charles smirks shaking his head "Very funny. You didn't listen to any of the orders I gave you in Afghan anyway"

Molly grinned at him but before she could reply her phone vibrated again, she quickly retrieved it from her pocket, looked at it before bringing it back down to her pocket but before she could slip in into her jeans Charles grabbed it.

"Charles! Give it back" Molly protests trying to grab it back but he held her arms back with his free arms whilst holding the phone out of her reach.

"I'm not going to look, I respect your privacy. I just want to know who it is who keeps texting you that you are not replying to" He replies softly looking at his girlfriend.

"It's nobody I already said"

He looks down at her. "Molly"

"Fine! It's just somebody I used to know, okay?" She replies slightly annoyed.

He nods understandingly. "And how come you won't reply to them?"

"I just don't want to talk to them, now can I have my phone back"

"Is this person your ex-boyfriend who nearly threw a bottle at your head?" Charles asks remembering Molly telling him about her ex whilst they were in Afghan.

"Shit" Molly replies completely ignoring his question. She was watching a man who was walking towards them.

"Molly what's wrong? Is that him?" Charles asks angrily, preparing to beat the crap out of him for stalking and nearly hurting his girlfriend.

"Molls!" The man shouts angrily over, he speeds up.

"Charles come on let's go" Molly begs trying to pull him up. He stands up but doesn't move. He pushes Molly so she was slightly behind him.

"Can I help you with something?" Charles asks the average height man who was now only a foot away from them.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks angrily.

"I'm Molly's boyfriend, now can I ask why you've been texting her non-stop?"

The man chuckles dirtily. "Got another man now have ya Mols, well can't say I'm shocked always have liked to get around haven't you!"

"Fuck off Graham" Molly says stepping out from behind her boyfriend and closer to her ex.

"Molly I've got this" Charles warns her pulling her back behind him so she was protected.

"Don't you dare talk about Molly like that, and stop texting her. She doesn't want anything to do with you"

"Is this true Mols?" The man asks looking around Charles to see Molly.

Charles pushes him back. "You're not talking to her, you're talking to me. Now I want you to go and then I want you to never contact my girlfriend again okay?"

The man hesitates before sighing. "Whatever you posh twat" He walks off in the opposite direction swearing to himself.

"If he texts you again, you tell me straight away, got that?" Charles asks eyeing her.

"You don't need to protect me yanno. I can look after myself" Molly snaps back at him.

"I didn't say you can't but I'm not going to let anyone talk to you like that, and I'm not going to let anyone touch you"

Molly sits back down on the fountain edge. "Fanks I guess"

Charles sits down next to her and grins "That wasn't that hard was it?"

"Shut up you posh twat" Molly teases gently shoving him, but she underestimated her strength because he fell back in to the fountain.

"Shit! Sorry! I swear down I didn't mean to do that!" Molly says covering her mouth with her hand to try and hide the laughter escaping her mouth "Are you okay?"

Charles sits back up still in the fountain, his clothes soaked through and a very un-amused expression on his face. He wipes the water off his face before glaring at his girlfriend who was standing laughing at him. "Oh you're so dead"

Charles stands up grabbing Molly's arm and pulling her towards him.

"Charles get off me! You're soaked!" She protests trying to get away from him but he pulls her close to his body and holds her.

He lifts Molly over his shoulder and holds her over the fountain. "Is it still funny now?" He asks with a grin.

"Charles put me the fuck down!"

"Well that just wouldn't be fair would it?" Charles grins evily. Molly kicks him in the stomach to try and get him to release his grip.

He groans and then smirks. "I wasn't actually going to put you in but for that I will" He places Molly in to the fountain so she was laying down, making her the wettest she could get.

Molly jumps up, her clothes dripping wet and a sullen expression on her face. "I'm gonna kill you"

Charles grabs her before she could do anything and places an arm around her shoulders "I think we should go home and dry off a bit first, don't you?"


End file.
